


A Sleeping Confession

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, one day, one day they'll confess to eachother when they're both awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Eirika really, really likes Camilla.





	A Sleeping Confession

Eirika wasn’t sure when her admiration for Camilla’s strength as a warrior morphed into the fluttering feelings of infatuation. Such a development seemed so sudden yet, at the same time, so natural.

Camilla was just so…confident. Everything she did, she did it with a strut of pride. The way she smiled before swinging her axe down on enemy units would always make Eirika’s heart skip a beat.

And she was just too endearing. Whenever they would pair up in battle, Camilla would often call out encouragement (“My, my, Eirika. You certainly pack a punch”) and threatened anyone who dared hurt Eirika under her watchful eye (“Don’t even think about laying a finger on her! If you do…I’ll make sure your death is long and painful”).

Admittedly, Eirika liked Camilla fawning over her. It wasn’t overbearing like her brother’s, but felt more gentle and loving. As if Eirika was one of Camilla’s cherished siblings.

But that was the problem.

Eirika didn’t want Camilla to see her as a sister. She wanted Camilla to see her as a potential lover instead.

Eirika’s cheeks flamed at the thought of Camilla treating her as a lover and at the image of Camilla gently cupping Eirika’s face and slowly bringing their lips together…

“You blush so beautifully.”

“Ah, Princess Camilla?!” Eirika slightly yelped at the sudden sight of the very person she was thinking of. How embarrassing!

Camilla smiled. “Yes, in the flesh.”

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed in the barracks?” She took a step forward. “But never mind that, I’m much more interested in knowing why a beauty such as yourself was sporting such a lovely blush on her cheeks, hmm?”

Camilla being closer only made Eirika blush even more. “It’s nothing…I’m just feeling a little under the weather, is all,” she lied.

“Really? You should have told me sooner!” Camilla suddenly placed a hand against Eirika’s forehead. “You do feel very hot. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier, but don’t worry, my sweet, I’ll take proper care of you.”

And with that Eirika was gently pushed against Camilla’s chest. It goes without saying that Eirika felt her body become very hot, very quickly.

“You can always rely on me for anything, you know,” Camilla purred, softly stroking Eirika’s hair. “Now, let’s get you to bed.”

According to Camilla, “bed” was synonymous with “laying down on my lap.”

“Camilla, I’m really not sleepy…” How could she be, when her head was intimately positioned in such a place?!

“Shhh.” Camilla began stroking Eirika’s hair again. “It’s better if you rest. Besides, when you’re sick, the touch of another is soothing.”

She was right about that. Camilla’s gentle stroking was slowly lulling Eirika to sleep. Her last thoughts before her consciousness slipped away was that she really, really, really liked Camilla.

Unbeknownst to Eirikia, she actually said those last thoughts out loud.

“You ‘really, really, really like me’?” Camilla said softly. “You’re too cute, Princess Eirika. Far too cute for your own good.”

She placed a light kiss on top of the sleeping princess’ forehead.

“I really, really, really like you, too.”


End file.
